Virgil van Dijk
| cityofbirth = Breda | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Liverpool | clubnumber = 4 | youthyears = 2009-2010 2010-2011 | youthclubs = Willem II FC Groningen | years = 2011–2013 2013–2015 2015–2018 2018– | clubs = FC Groningen Celtic Southampton Liverpool | caps(goals) = 62 (7) 76 (9) 67 (4) 55 (5) | nationalyears = 2011 2011–2013 2015– | nationalteam = Netherlands U19 Netherlands U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 3 (0) 28 (4) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Virgil van Dijk (born 8 July 1991) is a Dutch footballer who plays as a centre back for Premier League club Liverpool and the Netherlands national football team. He was born to a Dutch father and Surinamese mother. He is the most expensive defender after his transfer from Southampton to Liverpool for a reported fee of £75 million. After beginning his professional career with Groningen, he moved to Celtic in 2013, where he won the Scottish Premiership and was named in the PFA Scotland Team of the Year in both of his seasons with the club, also winning the Scottish League Cup in the latter. In September 2015, he joined Premier League side Southampton before signing for Liverpool in January 2018 for £75 million, a world record transfer fee for a defender at the time. Van Dijk was involved in reaching the 2018 UEFA Champions League Final during his first spring at Liverpool. In his first full season at the club Van Dijk was named the PFA Player of the Year and the Premier League Player of the Season for the 2018–19 season. Van Dijk starred as Liverpool won the 2019 UEFA Champions League Final where he was named man of the match. After the season, he was also chosen as UEFA Men's Player of the Year. Career statistics Club International Honours Celtic *Scottish Premiership: 2013–14, 2014–15 *Scottish League Cup: 2014–15 Liverpool * UEFA Champions League: 2018–19; runner-up: 2017–18 * UEFA Super Cup: 2019 International Netherlands * UEFA Nations League runner-up: 2018–19 Individual *PFA Scotland Team of the Year: 2013–14, 2014–15 *PFA Team of the Year: 2018–19 Premier League *PFA Player of the Month: November 2018 *Premier League Player of the Season: 2018–19 *Premier League Player of the Month: December 2018 *UEFA Men's Player of the Year Award: 2018–19 *UEFA Defender of the Season: 2018–19 *UEFA Team of the Year: 2018 *UEFA Champions League Squad of the Season: 2017–18 2018–19 *UEFA Nations League Finals Team of the Tournament: 2019 *FIFA FIFPro World XI 5th Team: 2018 *Liverpool Fans Player of the Season Award: 2018–19 *Liverpool Players' Player of the Season Award: 2018–19 *Southampton Player of the Season: 2015–16 *PFA Scotland Team of the Year: 2013–14, 2014–15 *Celtic FC Players' Player of the Year: 2013–14 External links * *Holland stats at OnsOranje Category:Defenders Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:FC Groningen players Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Southampton F.C. players Category:Living people Category:1991 births Category:Liverpool F.C. players